The Vamp Diaries
by karen symone
Summary: this is renesmee's diary. it is my interpretation of her and her relationship with her family and friends, especially with Jacob. hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

thursday, September 10, 2006 my room

Dear diary…

Its my birthday. This feels kind of weird, I never had a journal before, my mom and dad gave me one because I don't have any friends, but that is partially their fault. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Call me Nessie for short, everyone does. I am 5 years old, but I look like I am 15 and have the intellect of a fifteen year old. It's because my mom got pregnant with me while she was still human, and my dad was a vamp, it's complicated. The bottom line is that I am this weird half breed, that's why I have this journal. Today is my 5th birthday. My parents feel bad because I can't have any friends. You see, I am growing really quickly, you can see a change day to day, so I can't have any friends. But gramps (Carlisle, my dad's dad, not genetically, also a vamp, and a doctor) says that my growth is definitely slowing down, that's good, maybe I will be let out of the house soon. My life is weird, and a little complicated, I don't fully understand it. My parents fell in love with each other when my mom (Isabella, but we will call her mom or Bella) was still human and my dad (Edward, a.k.a dad) was a vampire. The day I was born was the day that my dad switched my mom into a vamp. So technically it's also my mom's birthday, her human birthday is september 13, but we dont celebrate it, she doesnt like when we do. Since I am starting anyway, let's go through my friends and family members. So there is my mom and dad, and gramps, but don't get confused between Gramps and grandpa. Grandpa (Charlie) is my mom's dad, and Gramps is my dad's dad. Grams (Esme) is my dad's mom, and grandma (Renee) is my mom's mom. I am named after all of my grandparents. I have 2 aunts and 2 uncles. All of them are my dad's siblings, technically. Gramps changed all of them into vamps so they are not genetically related. So I have Alice, my favorite aunt. She has an amazing sense of style, a great party planner, and is there whenever I need to talk to her. She is very good at hiding things from my dad. See, he can read minds, but more of that later. Then there is Aunt Rosalie. She is fun and all, but sometimes she is too serious, but not that often, and she is also great to talk to, but she doesn't exactly keep everything from my dad. The problem is that since I am cooped up all day, me and Jacob (more complicated) get into a lot of trouble, and she tells my dad everything. She says she just has my own interest in mind, but I know that it's just because she doesn't like Jacob. So, that's my aunts, now my uncles. There is my favorite uncle, Emmet. He is funny, he teaches me how to fight, because no one else will, and he just is good to have around when you need a good laugh, and I do, all the time. He is just a lot of fun. Jasper is awesome to, but he gets annoying. He knows exactly what I am feeling (I will explain that later when I explain why it's hard to keep thing away from my dad) and that also makes it hard to keep secrets. So, that's my family, Jacob is not part of it, well, he sort of is, but I have to get to that later, mom's calling.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on September 10 my room

Mom and dad took me to Gramps and Grams. I got some cool new gifts for my birthday, but as usual, there are just more complications now. Gramps and grams gave me and Jacob plane tickets to grandma's, mom and dad said that they would buy 2 extra tickets for them so they could come with us, and when grams gave dad the "you should trust her more" look, dad started to throw a fit. He said that I am only five and I can not be allowed to fly by myself, then Jacob piped in and said that I was going with him. Dad got really upset and had to remove himself, then we heard a big crash, and mom left to go to dad. Jacob gave me that "don't worry, I will take care of everything" look and I got worried because he always gets himself into trouble with my dad. Then Alice chimed in and gave me a flat, big, white box, she said it was from her and jasper. I opened it in front of everyone, and there was nice, silky, pink and black lingerie. Uncle Emmet started laughing like crazy, then Rosalie pushed him. Dad came in and took it away from me with this look on his face. It wasn't angry, exactly, it was angry, confused, and pained, and I didn't understand it. Alice got angry and said that if I ever wanted to "do it" I should have good clothes to "do it" in, I started to blush like crazy, dad got really pissed and almost killed Alice, but mom stopped it before dad could hurt anything, or anyone. Dad just sat on the floor next to the couch, and literally didn't move the rest of the time. Jacob gave me a mix CD of my favorite songs, I think it's the best present I have gotten today. Grandpa surprised me and came over, he got me a digital camera, mom started laughing and told me that grandpa gave her a digital camera on her 17th birthday. I laughed. Em (Emmet in short) and rose (Rosalie in short) said that for my birthday, they would redecorate dad's old room into a room for me if I ever wanted to stay there for a night. That made me relieved, grams and gramps place is just far enough from moms and dads place that dad cant know what I am thinking. Mom and dad are planning on moving soon anyway, when I stop growing, so I could go to school, so this new room will be my getaway place, and my place to visit Jacob if my parents don't let him come. More of Jacob later, he is here!!!


	3. Chapter 3

friday, September 11, morning, my room (cottage)

So, I am in the mood to talk about Jacob. When I was less than a day old, Jacob imprinted on me, which means that him and I are now connected in every way possible. Emotionally, our minds, and apparently, never our bodies, my dad is still pretty pissed. Whatever, so, Jacob is whatever I want, whenever I want it, mostly a friend, but also a brother at times. but it's more complicated. Jacob is a werewolf. He used to be part of this different pack, and he was second in command, the beta. Jacob was supposed to be the alpha, except that Sam, the alpha, became a werewolf first, so Jacob gave up that right, then there was this huge fight, and Jacob left the pack. Then, Jacob's friends, Seth, and Leah Clearwater came into the pack, so he had his own pack where he was the alpha, kinda sexy actually. K, can't think about that. Jacob and dad have had their differences since mom was human. Jacob fell in love with mom while dad left her, another long story. Then dad came back after mom and Alice rescued him. Then mom had to choose between them. When mom chose dad, Jacob left. Jacob came back during mom and dad's wedding, and when he found out mom got pregnant, he started his own pack, dad was starting to like him, but, then I was born and Jake imprinted. Dad eventually got used to it, same with mom. The problem is that dad is overprotective of me, he doesn't like any talk, or hints that Jacob and I might become more than best friends, god, I hope we do. Jake doesn't want to get on my dad's bad side, but it literally hurts him when he doesn't do what I want, that makes me feel bad. So basically, until my mom and dad give the ok, we r never going to get together, which sucks. So, last night, after the party and gramps and grams house, Jake came over to my room in the cottage, he was topless, he ran as a wolf and didn't put his shirt back on. He said that he thought it was cute how I reacted to Alice's and jasper's present, which made me blush embarrassingly. And it didn't help that he was topless, he has nice abs, really nice abs. Jake sat down next to me. Then it happened, I couldn't take it, I blame the hormones, I jumped on Jake, and we started making out. It was amazing, my first kiss, and of course, he was more than willing. So, he was topless, and on top of me, I had my head on the pillow, my hands twisted in his dark hair, he had his hands around my waist, and of course, his body on top of me, god was it nice! It was French! My hands moved down to his hot abs, his hands moved to the pillow, and he held himself over me, still kissing. His lips moved to my neck, giving me a chance to breathe, I moved my hands to his back, and pulled myself closer to him, it was more than everything I dreamed of. Then, mom walked in. She freaked out, I am just thankful that dad was still at gramps place, he would have killed Jake. Mom ran downstairs. Jake jumped off and put his shirt back on, I hated that part. I told him to jump out the window and make a run for it, he said that mom would catch him anyway. So we went downstairs together. Mom was sitting on the couch in the living room, motionless. My heart was beating faster than ever. Then, dad walked through the door, furious, mom called him, not using the phone, with her mind, dad can hear her from half way around the globe. Jake started trying to calm dad down, saying how nothing more happened than us kissing, it didn't help. Dad told Jake to leave and never come back if he wants to live, that's when I blew up. I started to scream at dad saying how Jacob can literally, never hurt me, how I am old enough to make my own decisions. Jake grabbed my wrists and said that we shouldn't have done anything, then, I yelled at him. I told him that we did nothing wrong, and that he shouldn't have to leave. Dad growled menacingly and Jake fell to the floor in pain. I started crying. Jake was in pain because of me, I didn't want him to go, but he had to, he didn't do what I said, he left, in a lot of pain. So, lets review, mom was on the couch, frozen, emotionless, dad was in a rage, Jake was gone, for who knows how long, in pain, probably wolf form, and I was crying out of rage and sadness. Then I ran upstairs and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
